


Danganronpa survivor (the game show)

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: The danganronpa cast playing survivor and I mean the game show
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just introducing the characters so if you want to skip the introduction then go to chapter 3

"Hey guyyyyys it's me kokichi I'm the host of this game show lets get to know the cast before I explain the rules"  
Then kokichi ran down a elevator he pressed one when he got on the first floor he pressed all the buttons and left "nisisi"

Kokichi jumped on a helicopter and started flying near a boat the camera then switched to on the boat

First was a man with glasses said "hey does anyone else see the unconscious body on the boat what a loser getting sea sick instantly anyway I'm byakua togami the ultimate affluent progeny im not here for the money I'm just here to show how much better I am than you pleabans"

Then the camera cut to a girl sitting next to the unconscious guy "hey I'm chiaki nanami ultimate gamer I thought I would be the weakest person here but I was wrong ... I think" then she looks at the unconscious man

Then it cut to a green hair man "hello I'm rantaro amami nice to meet you I have got a major advantage over everyone else I'm the ultimate survivor but nobody else needs to know that or else I'll be targeted so I'm lucky I have 2 ultimate talents so I'll just tell everyone my second talent so I'm the ultimate adventurer"

Then it cut to a girl throwing a guy against a wall "hey I will destroy all degenerate males to protect the girls my name is tenko charasiba the ultimate akkido master and the unconscious guy he Reyes to introduce himself can you believe the audacity"

Then the camera switched to the man throwed against the wall "fiend I just walked up to the vile witch and I got caught off guard but I got lucky the spike head man got it worse he is no longer with us" the camera man shouted "stop being dramatic he is still alive" "thank you I was not sure but I forgot to introduce myself i am gundam tanaka the ultimate breeder" the camera man said "ok let's go" gundam said "wait don't leave"

Then the camera cut to a man who was tiny "hey I don't know what I'm doing here but I'm ryoma hoshi the ultimate tennis pro or I was the ultimate tennis pro but now I've left it all behind compared to everyone else here I've still got a ways to go"

Then the camera cut to a fat guy "hello I'm the alpha and the omega or my more commonly used name hifumi Yamada the ultimate fanfic creator but this whole situation is like something I would put in a fanfiction"

The camera cuts to a girl with multi color hair and horns "hey I'm I-buki mio-da put it together and what do you get ibuki mioda im the ultimate musician I'm gonna make thing interesting that's my only job"

Then the camera cut to a red hair guy "hey I'm Leon kuwata the ultimate baseball star but I hate baseball I wanted to be a ultimate musician before I met ibuki than that plan went out the window"

Kokichi said "welp that half the cast see the next half next time"


	2. Introduction part 2

Kokichi said "well let's continue these boooring introductions"

Then the camera cut to a guy with porcupine hair "hey man I'm yasuhiro hagakure the ultimate clairvoyant I'm right 33% of the time I need to win because I'm in SOOO much debt"

Then the camera cut to a man with a mask and long hair "hello I am korekiyo shinguji the ultimate anthropologist people may find me as creepy but I hope that does not make people target me"

Then the camera cut to a girl with gloves and a small braid "hello I'm kyoko kirigiri the ultimate detective now please go away"

Then the camera cut to girl with Damm drill hair "hello I am celestial ludenberg I am the ultimate gambler I will win take note of that I don't lose anything I need the money for my dream a European castle"

Then the camera cut to a man in a green sweater "hello I am nagito komaeda the ultimate lucky student a pathetic talent I'm not even original there is another lucky student here but I don't want to win this I want to spread hope that's all"

Then the camera cut to another guy in a hoodie "hey I'm makoto naegi the ultimate lucky student I'm just some guy why am I here but I think I still have a chance to win... Probably"

The camera switched to a girl with blond hair "hello I'm kaede akamatsu the ultimate pianist I have a 1 in 18 chance of winning I like those odds I don't think my piano skill will help me here but I'm good at more things than piano"

Then the camera cut to a guy wearing a hat "hi I'm shuichi saihara the ultimate detective I'm not original I don't belong here kyoko is so much better than me"

Then the camera cut to the unconscious man he woke up and said "shit"  
The camera person said "hey no swearing your on tv" then he said "no I have amnesia so shit" the camera person said "oh never mind you cursing is justified but I'll tell you your on a game show for 1000000$" then he said "wow that's a lot of money but I can't compete I don't even remember my name"

Then chiaki walked up to the guy "hey you introduced your self to me before you passed out you hajime hinata I don't know your ultimate tallent though"  
Hajime said "what's a ultimate talent"

The camera cut to kokichi "while chiaki explains everything the the amnesiac I will finally start the totally not so boring challenge"


	3. Challenge:the ultimate ship wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the challenge lets see if it's good or not

Kokichi said "well now that everyone was introduced its time to explain the rules there are 2 teams there will be a challenge and the losing team has to vote out a teammate until a small amount of people remain then the teams shatter"

Then kokichi jumped on the ship "hey we have a challenge but before we can start we need to choose teams so everyone take a stick the short one means you are the team captain" then kokichi pulled out 18 sticks 

Nagito and makoto picked the short ones then leon complained "hey don't do a luck based way to choose team captains we have 2 ultimate lucky students they have an advantage"

Kokichi said "well if you gonna whine about it fine here's a new challenge"  
Then kokichi pulled out 18 surf boards  
"This ship will explode in ten minutes grab a surf board and get to shore first two there are captains"

Then the camera person said "what about the crew on the ship" kokichi said "screw them they can die but you can too the only crew I'm saving is the guy who flys the helicopter"

The camera person said "well shit"  
Then hajime walked up too them and said "hey you can come on my surfboard with me" the camera person said "is there enough room on there"hajime said "it depends"

Then hajime threw his board in the ocean picked up the camera person and jumped of the ship with the camera person in his arms hajime instantly started surfing at high speeds the camera person said "your good at this but how" hajime responded "I sometimes visualize me snowboarding when I find a hard question surfing is very similar to snowboarding and please don't judge me"

Then yasuhiro said "woah that dude is going a top speeds we need to catch up"  
Then ibuki shouted "YES" then trys to copy hajime by throwing the board overboard and jumping off she failed horribly belly flopping on the water instantly

Leon said "ouch that must have hurt" Then Leon grabbed his board and jumped off more carefully. then everyone else followed after now that everyone was in the water they where either paddled or tryed to surf with everyone failing except kyoko who started slowly getting further then anybody then falling over

Then kokichi said "wow somebody is here already that was fast" the Hajime washed up on the beach kokichi anounced "hajime you are the first to arrive even with the dead weight"

Hajime said "speaking of them I never learned your name" the camera person said "I'm mahiru kozumi the ultimate photographer thanks for the help I can already tell that your pretty reliable" "Heh thanks" hajime said 

Kokichi then jumped in "sence all the other camera people also jumped off the boat we only have footage of after everyone jumps off the boat so now we will just wait for them"

Then kyoko pulled up "congrats you are the second person to arive that mean you are the second team Captain because now nobody else matters we will just cut to when everyone else gets here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep mahiru is here but not as a competitor


	4. Picking the teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi said "well it's time to chose the teams hajime pick someone"

The camera cut to rantaro getting to the beach "kyoko, hajime you two got here first?" Hajime said "yeah we're first that means we are the team captains"

Then the camera cut to hiro getting to shore "hey guys I didn't expect to get here first anyway but forth is surprising"

Then the camera cut to byakua "fifth this is impossible"  
Then the camera cut to Leon "huh I got here late well that's fine"  
Then the camera cut to ryoma "seventh huh I've still got a ways to go"  
Then the camera cut to kaede "I got better than seven people I did good"  
Then the camera cut to makoto "I got in ninth I'll take that"  
Then the camera cut to gundam "I could have easily done better if I was using my true power"  
Then the camera cut to chiaki and tenko together "I found chiaki drowning I had to help her" chiaki said "yeah thanks sorry if I slowed you down"  
Then the camera cut to korekiyo "I got a bit side tracked watching nagito being attacked by sharks"  
Kokichi said "you didn't help him"  
"No I didn't"  
Kokichi said "I like the way this guy thinks"  
The camera cut to celeste "I'm not that strong so I'm not surprised"  
Next was shuichi "I'm too weak but I'm used to being weak"  
Then the camera cut to ibuki "OUCH note to self jumping off boats IS A BAD IDEA"  
Then the camera cut to hifumi and nagito hifumi said "how are we alive"  
Nagito said "I dunno luck maybe"

Kokichi said "now that everyone is here hajime kyoko pick the teams"  
Hajime said "rantaro he got here after kyoko so he might be good"  
Kyoko said "nagito luck seems useful"  
Hajime said "chiaki she seems smart"  
Kyoko said "ryoma is strong"  
Hajime said "Leon looks strong"  
Kyoko said "shuichi seems smart"  
Hajime said "kaede looks useful"  
Kyoko said "Celeste looks smart"  
Hajime said "byakua looks smart"  
Kyoko said "gundam looks... Interesting"  
Hajime said "ibuki looks fun"  
Kyoko said "korekiyo looks smart"  
Hajime said "makoto looks well rounded"  
Kyoko said "tenko looks strong"  
Hajime said "hiro is... Something"  
Kyoko said "well I guess I get hifumi"

Kokichi said "heyyyyy kyoko because you finished second your team is up for elimination so everyone say thanks to your captain"

Celeste said "thank you kyoko"  
Kokichi said "now I will show you guys where you will be staying until you get voted out"then kokichi brought each team to there beaches


	5. Team names

At hajimes teams beach hajime said "hey we need a team name" ibuki said "how about team better than you"  
Hajime said "no that's a terrible name"  
Rantaro said "how about team victory"  
Hajime said "no too cheesy"  
Then kokichi dropped from the sky and said "wait I forgot to tell you. Your not allowed to choose your team names"  
Hajime said "than what do we call our teams"  
Kokichi said "you are team goodest of good boys I know it sounds dumb but I promised my friend gonta that he could name the teams"  
Hajime said "well that's dumb"

Then kokichi left and hiro said "hey don't we need to build a shelter"  
Hajime said "oh yeah we should probably do that"

Then the camera cut to kyokos teams  
Then out of nowhere Kokichi said "hey I just forgot two mention you guys need a team name your teams name is the edgiest of edgelords"

Byakua said "that makes sense we have gundam Celeste and ryoma" kyoko said "I agree I noticed we have less ... Colorful personallys"

Celeste said "hey we should focus on building a shelter now and also who we are going to vote for"

Kyoko said "that makes sense lets work on that now"


End file.
